


Rose's Secret

by CandyAshes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAshes/pseuds/CandyAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven discovers what the unknown bubbled object is and why it was kept inside Lion's mane. (Post-Log Date 7 15 2, and Post-Cluster)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> ((This fanfic is about the bubbled bismuth object and the theories around it. Is it a Metal alien? Half of a fusion of Pink Diamond? Is Bismuth an old lover of Rose? Read this fic and find out!))

The sun shines over at Beach City and at the beach where the Crystal Temple is, Steven Quartz Universe is sitting down on the sand—enjoying this beautiful, breezy afternoon. Leaning against his favorite animal in the world named Lion, the young Crystal Gem began strumming his ukulele.

Steven loved making music and could easily make up a song on the spot, but today he was having trouble.

 _“Let us go and play, and relax on this perfect day, with a lion buddy,”_ Steven slowly sang, his eyebrows straining. _“Even if he just eats and naps, on top of your face…_ he’s still your lion buddy…?”

Lion just growled and rolled over, stating that he finds the song pathetic in his own. Steven turned around to face him, now sitting on his knees.

“Oh, come on, Lion!” Steven said. “I’m doing the best I can! I promise Connie that I’d help make a new song with her to impress her parents.”

Steven strums a few notes on his ukulele again before stopping. He could feel his stomach rumbling.

“I guess we can take a break. Let’s go have lunch! I’m gonna make the biggest sandwiches for the both of us”

At the mention of the last word, Lion slowly got up and followed Steven into the house. Today, the Crystal Gems are out so Steven has the house all to himself. Inside, Steven began pulling ingredients out from the fridge and put everything he finds tasty on a slice of bread. He tried singing a song as he goes a long, but he ends up failing to come up the creative lyrics.

“Mayonnaise, cheese, and fish… and then the bun,” Steven hummed happily. The sandwich looks so good to eat he could feel his mouth salivating. “It’s hard thing to think up a new song on an empty stomach. Time to make your sandwich, Lion--”

He was cut off when the pink-furred animal started sniffing the sandwich. Before Lion could take a bite, Steven pushed his face away, but Lion pushed back.

“No, Lion!” he cried. “This is MY sandwich!”

Lion’s eyes glowed white and he roared impatiently. Suddenly, an object fell off from Lion’s mane, followed by a bubble-popping sound.

Steven heard it and he looked to see a pyramid crystal object lying on the floor. He has seen it before when he first entered inside Lion’s mane, but it was always bubbled. He didn’t questioned what it was, but today he filled with curiosity.

“Huh? What’s this?” Steven wondered out loud. Lion stepped back to let Steven see clearly.

Steven picked up the pink crystal and he noticed how heavy it felt in his hands. The edges were rough but it was still pretty to look at it. A wave of melancholy washed over Steven and he doesn’t know why; then he remembered this object used to belong to his mom, Rose Quartz, so it must have been very important to her.

His thoughts were interrupted when the warp pad flashed. The Crystal Gems have returned, and for some odd reason, they’re all covered in soot and their hair messed up.

“That is the last time I let you teach Peridot, Amethyst!” Pearl scolded her team-mate.

“Aw chill, P,” Amethyst grinned. “At least we finally got something to happen.”

“Hey, guys!” Steven walked over to them. “How was the training go?”

“Well, I finally managed to summon my own weapon,” Peridot explained. “However, it just—what do you usually say… blew up in our faces?”

Amethyst coughed out a black smoke.

Peridot continued, “Why do I have to learn to use a weapon? I’m perfectly capable with just my brains.”

“You’re associated with the Crystal Gems,” Pearl told her. “It is required that one must learn combat if they want to protect Earth.”

“Steven, what do you have in your hands?” Garnet asked.

“Oh, this?” Steven holds up the pyramid crystal for the others to see. “This came from Lion’s mane, it was part from my mom’s stuff.”

Peridot gasped and stared wide-eyed at the object.

“Steven! That’s a bismuth box!” Peridot said in horror. Garnet and Pearl suddenly went pale while Amethyst raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“A business what?” Steven asked.

“I’ve only heard it but I never saw one personally,” Pearl stated. She was sweating.

“Is this thing bad?”

“Allow me to elaborate,” Peridot stepped in. She tried to look calm, but her nervousness was shown in her eyes. “A bismuth box is a special device created by Homeworld thousands of years ago. However, bismuth boxes are exceptionally rare and are nowadays obsolete by Homeworld’s standards.”

“Bismuth boxes were created for the sole purpose to imprison those who are with the rebellion,” Garnet added firmly. “It would have been the fate for Rose Quartz and Pearl if Ruby and Sapphire hadn’t helped them escaped.”

Pearl nodded.

“So what makes this thing so terrifying?” Amethyst demanded, tapping the bismuth.    

“The bismuth has its own pocket dimension and was known to create many ‘rooms’ depending whoever is using it,” Peridot explained again. “Like Garnet said, they were used to capture and punish Gems. The bismuth would trap them in an alternate dimension with no chance of possible escape. I don’t even know what the inside of a bismuth dimension looks like, and I’m not planning to!”

“You said this was found among Rose’s personal belongings?” Pearl asked Steven.

“It used to be inside her bubble,” Steven replied.

“It seems rather odd that she kept it away. I guess only you should figure out how to activate it,” she said in a low voice. “But don’t do anything rash with it.”

Garnet spoke up, “Steven, we’re not going to force you to give it to us. Your mother must have wanted to give it to you for a reason. But you must be careful with it, it might be still dangerous.”

Steven nodded, understanding the seriousness of the item.

* * *

Later that night, Steven was sitting on his bed. He has changed into his pajamas and was getting ready for sleep. He was holding the bismuth crystal, staring carefully into it. The Crystal Gems were in their respective rooms; but in Peridot’s case, the green rock alien has taken a liking to Steven’s bathroom.

“For something so pretty, you made the Gems scared,” he said out loud. He looked up to see the painting of his beautiful mother above the front door. “But you must have meant something to her if she wanted to keep you.”

Steven set the bismuth crystal on the desk next to his lamp and turned off the light. He bids goodnight to Lion who is lying on the foot of the bed.

He dozed off to sleep and began to dream. He found himself of flying in the sky with Dogcopter, and with Peridot who was riding on a flying saucer. Then out of the blue, he heard music. It was soft and sad but there was nice a nice beat to it; it sounded like a music box. Then the music suddenly distorted into something nightmarish and the sky around Steven turned black. Steven became scare when a giant pair of pink eyes glared at him from the darkness.

_“AAAAHHHH!”_

Steven woke up; he found himself fallen out from his bed. It was still night outside and Lion is still sleeping.

“Phew, thank goodness, it was all a dream,” Steven sighed, sitting up. “That was some nice music. Where did that come from? … Oh man! I wonder if I could play it!”

Steven quickly grabbed his ukulele. “How did it go exactly again?”

He strummed out the music the best he can until it was perfect. The more he listened to the tune, it felt he was playing a whimsical lullaby. He felt it was missing some words. Before he could open his mouth-- At that moment, a bright pink light shone behind him. Steven looked around to see the bismuth floating in the air. Suddenly, a white, lanky figure began to form around it.

Steven was flabbergasted. “Is… is that a Gem?!”

Suddenly, the white silhouette contorted and was sucked back into the bismuth. The object fell into the floor, lifeless. Steven hurried over and picked it up.

“It was trying to reform!” Steven proclaimed. He paused and looked at his ukulele. “That music… is that how it activates it?”

Steven climbed down to the living room and set the bismuth crystal on the floor. He has make the mysterious object glow again and see the reformed Gem.

Concentrating, he played the same wordless from his dream. The bismuth glowed again and hovered in the air. The door to the bathroom opened and Peridot stepped out. She was curious about the bright light and the music playing dead in the night.

“What in geode is going on here?” she demanded grumpily. Her eyes behind her green went wide at the sight of the bismuth activating. She assumed the worst. “Steven, don’t!”

Her scream alerted the other Crystal Gems and they dashed out of their respective rooms.

“What’s going on?” Pearl asked. She saw the glowing bismuth. “Steven, get away from there!”

Long, white ribbons shot out and formed a box around Steven and the Gems, much to their shock. Before anyone could do anything, they were soon completely trapped and the box disappeared in a flash. The bismuth fell to the floor after absorbing its new prisoners.

* * *

Steven doesn’t know what just happened but he and the Crystal Gems were pulled down into complete darkness. Then they landed on something hard like stone. Steven adjusted his vision and he realized they were in a room with colorful crystals jutted out from the walls and ceiling. But what is strange about this area is there are multiple stairs which lead to nowhere, and some that are built upside down or sideways. Some stairs also lead up too doors that have a diamond symbol on them.

“What is this place?” Steven asked.

“I saw a painting of these stairs once,” Amethyst said. “It was actually really cool.”

“Aaaah, I can’t believe we got sucked inside the bismuth box!” Peridot shrieked. She grabbed her hair and trembled in panic. “Now we’ll never escape! We’ll be trapped here forever!”

Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “Stay calm,” she told her. “There is always a way out.”

“Steven, why did you activate the bismuth?” Pearl asked. “We told you it could still be dangerous!”

“I know, but I saw a figure trying to reform from it!” Steven protested. “I think it was Gem!”

“A… Gem?” Pearl repeated. She and the others exchanged looks. “Steven, there is no such thing as a Gem called Bismuth.”

“And I can assure you that from all the historical documents I read back at Homeworld,” Peridot said, “that bismuth gems aren’t produced naturally since they’re never real gems in the first place!”

“But I did saw someone!” Steven said. “It looked like they were trying to escape.”

“Maybe it was someone who was trapped inside here for a long time,” Amethyst suggested. “It’s just like what happened with Lapis and the mirror situation. Maybe Rose wanted Steven to help free them.”

“Then it is best we start looking for this prisoner and find a way out,” Garnet announced, adjusting her shades.

“Garnet, we don’t know where to look!” Pearl protested. She waved an arm towards the seemingly endless stairs. “We could get lost!”

“No, we won’t,” Garnet reassured her. “You and Amethyst will form one group, while Peridot and Steven form another. You can find the prisoner while I find an exit. Stay close and don’t get separated.”

“Let’s do this!” Amythst roared and ran off, dragging Pearl along.

Steven watched Garnet disappear into the opposite direction, wondering if he and Peridot will find luck by themselves.

“Steven, may I ask how did you even activate this bismuth in the first place?” Peridot asked.

“I was playing this amazing music which I heard from my dream and for some reason, the crystal responded to it,” he explained.

Peridot narrowed her eyes. “It activated by music? That’s rather unusual.”

“I wonder where my ukulele went,” Steven said, realizing. “I guess I left it back at my home before we were sucked in.”

Soft music began floating in the air and Steven recognized it.

“Hey, there’s that music again! It’s coming over there!” Steven ran up the stairs, trying to follow it. Peridot chased after him.

“Steven, we have to stick together!”

* * *

Meanwhile with Pearl and Amethyst, the duo opened a door and found themselves in a dark empty room. Pearl used her oval gem as a flashlight to see in the darkness.

“This is strange,” Pearl said as she and Amethyst stepped in. “The two previous doors we found were locked, and this room serves no purpose.”

Pearl glanced up and saw cube designs on the ceiling.

“What do you think those are?” Amethyst asked Pearl.

At that moment the door behind them slammed shut, trapping them inside. Pearl and Amethyst jumped in shock but then they heard a loud groan. They looked up to see stone cubes emerging from the ceiling, coming down at them at a high speed.

“It’s a trap!” Pearl screamed.

She and Amethyst dodged the first few cubes as several more came falling. Amethyst immediately summoned her whip and began lashing and destroying the cubes. Meanwhile, Pearl calculated which cubes will fall and dodged around them gracefully; she also used her spear to slice apart the bigger ones.

Soon the rain of cubes stopped and the two Crystal Gems thought they were safe. At that moment, a hole appears in the middle of the room and the floor gave away. Amethyst grabbed Pearl and swung her whip forward, letting it grab onto the knob of the door.

The two hang from the whip as they watch the rest of the floor and the cubes crumble and fall into the terrifying abyss below them. They climbed up the whip and managed to open the door. They then threw themselves out the room and the door behind them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“That was so close!” Amethyst gasped.

“We should be extra cautious from now on,” Pearl advised.

“I hope Garnet is having a better time than us.”

* * *

Garnet kept on walking on different stairs, often coming back to the same area many times. She even found herself walking upside down which did not bother her. Through her observations, the alternate dimension inside this bismuth box may be smaller than expected, with some illusion magic involved to make the dimension appear big and the stairs endless.

She opened a door to a room which leads to a long flight of stairs. She sensed the location of the “heart” of the bismuth dimension is at the top. However, she made several steps before she suddenly fell through an invisible step she did not foresee.

She found herself falling into a deep pit and at the bottom are long, jagged spikes. She quickly summoned her twin gloves and fire them like a rocket. The gloves shattered the spikes so she can land safely. After her gloves are returned to her wrists, she used several stones that jutted out from the walls of the pit as stepping stones, leaping one after the other until she’s out from the pit. She found herself back in the area with the multiple stairs.

She soon found herself getting frustrated of them.

High above her, a shadow-like creature scaled the ceiling, getting ready to strike her…

* * *

Peridot finally managed to catch up to Steven. The two of them are walking on a ledge, trying to keep track of the stairs they’ve ascended and descend, and which door they’ve passed through.

“Steven, we’re lost!” Peridot commented. “We’ve been in this area four times now!”

“Fifth time’s the charm,” Steven said with cheerful smile.

“That’s what you said at during the third time!”

“Peridot, I’m serious,” Steven said. “I heard the music box coming from around here. I think it was trying to get us to lead us to our mysterious prisoner.”

“Or it _COULD_ lead us to our _DOOM_.”

The sweet music of the unseen music box began playing again. Peridot was about screech but Steven shushed her so he could listen closely. He followed it until he came to a door with a picture of rose on it.

“I think it’s behind here,” Steven said.

Peridot cling to his arm, not wanting to let him go in case something terrible were to happen. Steven opened slowly opened the door. He and Peridot found themselves standing in front of a long flight of stairs, similar to the one Garnet found.

“We’re almost there! The music is getting louder!” Steven hurried up the stairs as Peridot followed after him.

The further they climbed up, they noticed metallic, colorful crystals have been growing on the walls, making it hard for them to squeeze through. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, the music has stopped playing. Steven and Peridot saw a huge circular room before them. The floor is covered in pink-colored grass that felt soft when stepped. Across the room is a huge iron cage which was almost covered with brambles of thorns and spikes. When Steven stepped into the room, floor in the middle of the room began to glow. A hand-shaped structure with Rose Quartz' symbol on the palm raises out of the floor. Steven and Peridot both run over to the hand structure.

“I know this one,” Steven said. “There was another one like this in a cave where my mom keeps her special weapons.”

“Why would this be here?” Peridot asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steven became stumped; he wondered about that too and he has a worrying suspicion that his late mother must be more involved with the bismuth dimension than he expected.

“Who’s there?” A voice called out. It came from somewhere in the room.

Steven looked to the bramble-covered cage and saw a shadowy figure crouching near the bars. He walked over and removed some vines.

He has found the mysterious prisoner of the bismuth box.

It was a young boy, whose physical appearance resembles that of lanky teenager with messy black hair. His fair skin has a pinkish tint and his eyes has a darker shade of pink. He was dressed in a blue robe with long white sleeves, and wide pink collar. On the front of his robe is a huge pink diamond.

“Are you the one who’s been playing that music?” Steven asked.

“Yes,” The mysterious boy nodded. He pulled out an old music box and showed it to Steven. He winded it up and it began to play the same soft melody. “I was just minding my own business when I heard someone tried to copy the music.”

“That was me!” Steven said. “I heard your music from my dreams.”

“Okay, now that we established the source, tell us who you are,” Peridot said.

“Oh! That’s right, I forgot my manners,” The mysterious boy chuckled nervously. “It’s been so long I had visitors here…”

He stood up, straight and tall.

“I am Bismuth,” he said. “And this dimension is my home. How did you two get inside my gem?”

“Your gem? Bismuth?” Peridot was flabbergasted.

“I was playing your music on my ukulele to activate you,” Steven explained. “For some reason, when you tried to reformed you were sucked back into your gem.”

“Of course. When I heard your music, I was confused and curious to know who was playing it. I tried to reform but this cage prevented me. I’ve tried many way to escape, but I failed countless of times.”

“How long you’ve been here, Bismuth?” Steven inquired.

“Quite very long, I can tell you that,” Bismuth smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask for your name.”

“It’s Steven. Steven Quartz Universe.”

“Okay, you have got to be kidding me,” Peridot interrupted them. “You can’t be a Bismuth. Bismuths aren’t gems by Homeworld standards.”

“Peridot,” Steven whined.

However, Bismuth seemed to agree with her. “You’re right, I’m not a real gem,” he told her. “I was artificially created from an existing bismuth box. I do have gem powers, but they’re quite useless inside this cage.”

“If you’re a gem of this dimension prison,” Steven began, “does that make you its jailer?”

Bismuth stepped back, aghast. “Jailer?” he cried. “Well… I guess? In a way, this pocket dimension would be considered one, but it wasn’t originally used to capture or imprison gems. This was a used to be a training ground for Gem warriors of different classes.”

“Really?” Steven asked.

“That was my job, to create different environments for Gems to fight and survive depending on my imagination,” Bismuth said. “What you’re looking at is the only sentient bismuth ever created. I was special, there was no other one like me.”

“That’s so cool!” Steven exclaimed, his shone like stars.

Peridot, however, was still suspicious. “If Homeworld did created you, how come I never heard of you?”

Bismuth shrugged. “I was a rare case whose existence was abandoned and forgotten by Homeworld, when I proved to be… a defect in their experimentations.”

At this, the pink grass became black as a reaction to the mood. Steven saw a dark shadow move across Bismuth’s eyes. Bismuth then stepped away from the bars, keeping his hands close to himself as he continued talking his story.

“I remember waking up here after my body was destroyed,” he said. “I couldn’t feel anything… The one trapped me in my own gem, prevented me to reform. I was so alone for many years, until one day… SHE appeared. Her name was Rose Quartz.”

Steven was surprised to hear the name of his mother. Bismuth’s expression softened and a small smile formed in the corner of his lips.

“She was so kind to me,” he said. “I thought she could help me escape me, but she failed too. However, she was patient… Once in a while, when she visits me, she tells me everything beautiful of the outside world and how she wanted to show them to me. It was so strange to see her act so emotional… but for some reason, I couldn’t feel like she does. I don’t know what made me empty, whether it was the years being trapped here or I was already born like this—I couldn’t figure it out.

“Soon, she stopped visiting me and I haven’t seen Rose Quartz since then,” Bismuth finished. “I thought I would never be able to see another face again until today.”

“Don’t worry, Bismuth, we’ll get you out of here,” Steven reassured him.

“How?” Peridot asked him. “If your mother couldn’t free him before, what makes you think this would be any different?”

“Mother?” Bismuth repeated the word in surprise. “You’re… the child of Rose Quartz?”

“Yeah, I’m her son,” Steven replied.  He lifts up his shirt to show off his gem on his bellybutton.

It was probably Peridot’s imagination, but she could have sworn she saw a flash of shock and anger in Bismuth’s eyes. But when she blinked again, he appeared normal.

“Heh… So that explains why she was missing,” he muttered. “Okay! I need you to press your hand on that structure over there. Rose said it would free me but she never tested it out yet.”

Steven ran back to the hand structure and slap his hand on Rose Quartz’s symbol. A flash of light glowed all over the cage and to everyone’s surprise, the thorny brambles exploded into rose petals.

Bismuth stood in his spot, speechless to see that he’s finally free.

“We did it!” Steven said.

“That… felt kind of easy,” Peridot mumbled under her breath. “Too easy…”

Suddenly, the whole room began to tremble and a monstrous roar was heard.

* * *

Back at the outside world, the bismuth gem glowed and several figures were thrown out of the pocket dimension. Steven and his companions landed on the floor, glad to be out of that place. The light disappeared and Bismuth stood in the middle of the room, reformed. On his chest—right in the middle of the pink diamond of his robe—is his artificial gem.

“We’re out?” Pearl blinked. “How did we escaped the bismuth box?”

“Steven, get away from it!” Garnet suddenly shouted.

“Huh?” Steven looked around to face her. “Guys, it’s okay! He’s not bad!”

“No, Steven! Behind him!”

Steven saw something rising behind Bismuth. The latter spun around to see a huge shadowy monster with crystal eyes looming over. It swung a claw to attack Bismuth, but Steven jumped in front of his new friend and summoned his shield.

The gem monster stumbled back, surprised to see its attack being blocked. It flattened its entire body and slinked across the floor, right underneath the Gems’ feet. It then disappeared under the front door.

Everyone ran out to see the gem monster, now returned to its normal shape, running across the beach. Pearl threw her spears at it, but the monster avoided them. Amethyst chased after it and used her body to form into a spinning attack to knock it off its feet. Now cornered by its enemies, the gem monster roared and its back sprout black quills which shot upwards and rain down on the Gems. Steven hid under his shield, but Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst weren’t so lucky. The quills scratched their skin and their venom caused Pearl and Amethyst to fall over, paralyzed. To their horror, they found their bodies slowly turning into stone.

“I can’t move!” Pearl screamed.

“We’re going to be literal rocks!” Amethyst yelled.

Garnet could feel the effects but she remained rooted on her feet.

The gem monster, satisfied, tried to attack the two Gems now they’re down. Peridot jumped onto its back and quickly summoned a small neon-green object from her gem.

She plants the object on the gem monster’s back so it couldn’t reach it and leaped off. Peridot’s ‘weapon’ then exploded, distracting the creature. Garnet uses this opportunity to strike it with her powerful punch.

After the smoke cleared, all was left of the gem monster was a lone topaz gemstone.

Garnet bubbled it away, but the victory didn’t last long. She, Pearl and Amethyst are still transforming into stone.

“What do we do?” Peridot asked, on the verge of panic.

“Steven, try using your healing spit!” Amethyst suggest.

Steven hesitated but he licked his hand and placed it on their wounds where the transformation started. Nothing has happened.

“It doesn’t work,” Steven said weakly, tears forming in his eyes. “I can’t heal you, guys…”

“Steven, it’s alright,” Pearl stammered. She puts ona brave smile to comfort him as her slowly transforms into solid gray. “You did… your b-best…”

“Move aside,” Bismuth’s voice spoke up.

Steven and Peridot looked up to see him kneeling beside the fallen Gems.

“Who’s this?” Garnet asked as she struggled to move her cement-heavy body.

“He’s the prisoner who was trapped inside the bismuth,” Steven explained quickly. “Bismuth, you have healing powers?”

“It’s not very powerful, but it’ll help,” Bismuth answered. “I apologize in advance, this is going to be a bit smelly.”

He quickly wiped some sweat from his face and neck, and place the same hand above Pearl’s wounds. His hand glowed and the Pearl’s skin reverted back to normal as the wounds heal up. He did the same for Garnet and Amethyst; all three Gems are now moving normally again.

“You have healing sweat!” Amethyst stated. “Gross, but effective.”

Pearl shuddered.

Garnet walked up to Bismuth. “You must be the one Steven mentioned earlier,” she said. “We thank you for helping us.”

“I just repaid a debt,” Bismuth shrugged, glancing at Steven’s direction. “He was the one who freed me. I didn’t know he’s a Gem.”

“I’m half-human, so my powers are inherited from my mom. Although, some don’t work all the time,” Steven said. “Like my healing spit, which I think it’s gone…”

“It’s not gone,” Bismuth told him. “You hold the power of Rose Quartz but you haven’t reached its full potential yet. I can help you achieve that… I can teach you how to become like Rose.”

“You can?” Steven asked, he couldn’t believe his ears. “Why…”

“Wait, how do you know Rose?” Pearl demanded. “She never mentioned you before. Who are you exactly?”

Bismuth was quiet for a moment. His pink eyes glittered ominously and his lips formed into a small smirk.

“The reason I know Rose is because she created me when she used to be a Homeworld Gem,” he finally spoke in a clear, smooth voice. “I am her son.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((The first chapter of a small series about Bismuth's story is done. Hopefully, I'll be finished with this fanfic before the official episode premiering Bismuth arrives and retcons everything I wrote *laughs nervously*.
> 
> Oh, the music that Bismuth plays from his music box is a song that already existed in the SU soundtrack.))


End file.
